Light the way
by Good Chi Wizard
Summary: Trip Gets turned into an entity of light. where he follows around a beautiful girl


Light the way

Commander Charles Tucker sat in the Captains chair. The Captain and T'pol were on an away mission down on the planet they were orbiting. He sighed wondering when they would get their big butts back to the ship. The only other crew who accompanyed his boredom were Malcom, Travis. He Was Randomly thinking about the last time they all went mountain climbing, It wasn't Pretty.

Suddenly Trip Felt a very Strange sensation that made him glad he was sitting at the moment.

Malcolm Noticed "Are you alright Commander?"

" Huh, oh yeah everyhtings fine." Trip lied a little trying to steady himself.

" Are you sure you dont want to stop by sickbay?" Malcolm persisted.

Trip Glanced around at his and Travises worried expresions. "No, no but maybe ill take a little break and grab something to eat at the mess hall." With that Trip handed the brisge off to Malcolm and left for the mess hall.

10 mins later

Trip Sat at a table, exept for him the mess hall was completely empty. He was about to take a bight of his food when everything zoned out.

He awoke in a stange place. " Agh where am i?" He said to himself. He noticed a mountain next to him. Acually below him. He started to panic realizing that he was nothing more than an floating ball of light. " what the-" He was cut of by faint voices.

**"hurry up Benjamin!"**

_whos Benjamin? _Trip thought heading toward the voices. He soon Saw a man an a young woman climbing up the mountainside. The women had spots on the side of her face and dark brown hair in a pony tail. she must of been the most beautiful girl trip had ever seen.

**" Im coming! im coming! Be patient old man."** The man shouted to the spotted girl.

_Old man? _Trip thought Either hes got his Genders totally mixed up or hes half blind.

Trip Floated next to them watching in curiosity. The spotted girl or so called old man was climbing about 5 times faster then the man, Benjamin, was. There was a strange lime green mist Drifting in the sky exactly where he was.

_Agh what is this mist? _he thought. He Looked down to see the spotted girl staring at it with amazed features.

**"Hey Benjamin! you've got to see this!" **she yelled earning a **"Coming!" **in reply.

Trip was prety much stalking near her ear as she ran to a hole that the mist was coming from.

_hmm they cant seem to see me._

The spotted girl pulled out what seemed to be a tricorder. Trip looked at it, It was more advanced than the tricorders he and his crew used. The young woman scanned the mist with it. **"Benjamin" **she yelled to him **"Im not picking up anything harmful in the mist, but i am reading something strange near me."** she had a confused look on her face as she looked around her.

_Oh Crap! _Trip thought_ Shes detected me! _He Raced into the hole.

**"Hmmm nevermind benjamin! its gone now."**

Trip came into a tunnel just barley big enough for a human to crawl through. of course he was small so it didnt matter. He heard noises coming from the beginning of the hole.

**"Dax! what are you doing!" **The man Demanded

_Ahhh so her name is Dax. What a beautiful name. _Trip thought dreamily

**"Exploring" **Dax answered the man

_Ha What a LOOOK she got from him_

_**"**_**Come on Benjamin! it'll be fun! wheres your Adventure Spirit!"**

_Mines packed and ready to come with you babe. _Trip thought from the middle of the cave. The walls raised really high and curved into a round ceiling. In the middle of the floor there was an odd round statue, the lime green mist came out of a hole in the top of it. It kind of reminded Trip of a lolly pop. It streamed upwards to the cave ceiling splitting and curving down the walls when it reached the top. He heard Benjamin blame Dax if anything happened as they approached the same area he was finally reached the entrance after some bickering.

she stood up in the cave. She started walking over to the statue and reached to touch it. Trip stared.

"_I wouldnt touch that if i were you, beautiful" _Trip said aloud

She halted. "**Excuse me Benjamin?"**

**"What?"** He asked looking as if he were about to pull her away from the statue.

**"Did you just call me beautiful." **she she smothered a giggle.

**"Old man I swear your hearing things. This mist is getting to your head. lets go." **He grabbed her arm

Trip was stalking next to Benjamin now. _Whats with calling her old man? old man.___he giggled at his own joke until he felt stupid.

Dax started Cracking up. **"What?" **Benjamin asked not looking the least bit amused.** " I dont know Benjamin, i guess i thought something was funny."** she replied still giggling.

_she couldnt have heard my thoughts could she? Maybe shes telepathic. but i dont thinks so._

**"anyway"** she started talking again. **" Lets find out what it does when i touch it, it cant be that bad." **She twisted out of his grip

"_Now thats a women!" _Trip said aloud "_Go for it!"_

_Da_x looked strangly at Benjamin for a moment. "**Im glad we're on the same page now Benjamin."** Earning an ignored "**Huh?" **From him.

She poked it. nothing happened. she Turned to Benjamin for a second then turned back and poked it to Trips surprise she daringly spun it. Suddenly the lime green mist turned black and puffed out of the hole faster and faster.

**"Quick back through the hole!"** Trip heard The man yell. Dax was quick to reply **"I cant see it!"**

Trip could see the hole "_I can see it! Over here!" _He exclaimed aloud

**"Well then Benjamin if you can see it get us out of here!" **Dax yelled

**"What i never-"**

Trip watched him get cut off as he ran straight into Dax falling down in the dark misty cave. They were crawling around like maniacs looking for the tunnel out.

Trip knew they couldnt possibly see a thing in the black mist filled cave. But he could. _Let me see if i can light their way_. He then gathered power in his entity form. He turned into a bright flash of light. Everything went quiet.


End file.
